Misguided Hearts
by beautiful misfit xx3
Summary: A dark night, leaves Ginny with a terrible memory she'll never forget. But with the help of a 'knight in shinning armor', she just might be able to surpass the nightmare that left her broken and an utter mess.


Misguided Hearts

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Harry Potter for that matter. The only thing that belongs to me is the story plot, and any character I create. (I will not post this at the beginning of each chapter, so this goes for all chapters!) Thanks.

----------

Ginny Weasley walked casually along the sidewalk, passing the small shops that lined the street, a miserable expression constricting her usual happy air. It was a sweet summer night, the air smelled of fragrant flowers, and a soothing breeze played with the mass of tangled curls upon Ginny's head as she walked. The youngest Weasley had just finished her third butter beer at 'Three Broomsticks' and after such a lousy night, she had thought she deserved such luxuries. Earlier that day, after arriving late for a second time to work, at a small coffee shop down the street, she had been fired. Then when all she had longed to do was go home and find some comfort in her boyfriend's arms, she had been doomed to find out he had left her for another, younger witch named Angela. Everything about her day had been a wreck; one bad thing after another was thrown in her direction. Ginny sighed miserably to herself when suddenly, through her haze of memories, she noticed an unfamiliar shop out of the corner of her eye.

Turning slightly, she glanced over her shoulder, to find a completely unrecognizable scene before her eyes. She had never ventured off down this street; it was known for its sex craved old wizards, eager for an innocent young witch to wander off down the path, and right into their anxious hands. Turning on heel, Ginny moved to leave the frightening place but, just as she went to do so, she felt a large meaty hand coil around her leg.

"You lost miss?" The man slurred, giving Ginny a cocky grin.

Ginny shook her head, smiling worriedly. "No, I was just on my way home, made a wrong turn." She muttered hurriedly.

The man's smile widened dangerously, and a mysterious look had glazed his eyes. "You need some help getting home, or better yet, we could go to my house. It's only 'round the corner."

"No thank you, I'm fine, really." She stated, fear flashing in her eyes.

"You don't look fine love, come on now, we could have some fun there." The man continued on, now sliding onto his knees, taking one of Ginny's hands into his own.

Ginny tugged on her hand, desperately trying to yank it back. "I-I'm fine, I think I'll just go home, really." The urgency in her voice was growing, she didn't want to be here, with him touching her the way he was, it was becoming almost unbearable.

The man used Ginny's hand to pull himself up, so he towered over her, his large body over shadowing her. "I don't think so," The man breathed, his breath heavy with alcohol.

Ginny's nose scrunched up in disgust, despite the fear constricting her features. "I do think so." She stated, her eyes flickering down towards his mouth. "Let me-let me go." She urged, struggling against his large limbs.

The older wizard shook his head before dipping his mouth down into the crook of her shoulder, and taking in a lung full of her sweet scent.

"You smell lovely…" He murmured, his lips brushing lightly against her bare flesh.

Ginny's eyes widened slightly, as his hand skated up her arm, and slid under the thin strap of her summer dress, sliding it from her shoulder.

"So, sweet…" He continued, now dropping kisses down her collar bone.

Ginny shuttered inwardly, an eerie feeling falling down all around her. "Please…ju-just let me go." She whimpered, desperately.

"God you smell like heaven, I just want to eat you all up…" The man rasped in her ear, a wild expression flickering across his drunken features.

Slowly his hand slipped around to her back, fingering the zipper on the back of her dress, before giving it a light tug.

"So delicious, you'd be…so tender…so innocent…"

Silent tears began to roll down Ginny's cheeks, as her heart beat violently inside her chest.

Unexpectedly a rush of warm air met her back, and Ginny felt her dress loosen up around her torso, instinctively she reached up, desperate to cover her newly exposed flesh.

"No, no love. I want to see you." He whispered dangerously, peeling her hands from her body, and gripping them both in one meaty hand, pinning them behind her back.

Ginny began to sob, her shoulders heaving slightly, and her body trembling like mad.

"Sshhhh." The wizard cooed drunkenly, his occupied hand beginning to slide the other strap from her shoulders.

"No, no, no." Ginny cried softly, her hope slowly beginning to drain completely from her body, leaving her emptier than ever.

As the strap fell airily from her shoulder, Ginny felt his chubby fingers trace down along her side, sliding over her curves graciously, before meeting the hem of her dress.

"Please," she breathed. "Don't-don't do this."

The man chuckled heartlessly, and then slipped a hand under her dress, skimming her thigh gently. Ginny continued to sob quietly, her body becoming numb with fear. Slowly his hand traveled up, higher and higher with each passing moment, until his fingers reached her knickers.

"Stop…please, I'm begging you, please stop." Ginny gasped, now hysterical with fright.

The wizard's fingers slipped beneath her undergarments, fingering them teasingly.

"Please!" Ginny cried.

Suddenly she heard a pair of muffled footsteps, followed by the 'snap' of a twig breaking in two. Her weary eyes flicked up, hoping for a sign of life beside herself and the girl crazy wizard. Then before she knew what was happening, a hand came flying forward, striking the older man in the side of the face, and causing him to tumble to the ground.

"Bloody hell what are you-"

The tall, slim man swung at the wizard again, hitting him square in the jaw and earning a low groan of pain from the helpless man. Ginny felt a sudden wave of strong emotions come crashing down on her, causing her eyes to roll back into her head, and her body to cave against the stone wall. The younger man lifted up his foot, and smashed it into the older mans side, as the last gasp of air came fluttering from his mouth. Once, the old wizard lay cold on the ground, the young hero turned towards Ginny's limp figure, and scooped her up gently in her arms. Slowly, he began walking down the alley way, disappearing into the dark.

----------

Well, that's the prologue. Hope you all enjoyed, although it's hard to imagine you'd enjoy something that terrible. Anyway, I'll update chapter one as soon as I can, no promises as to when though; I don't give out specific dates. Please leave reviews; I'd really enjoy reading them.  
Thanks,

_Misfit_


End file.
